Hormonal Period
by Kain Sinner
Summary: CHALLENGE 2: KINKY BONDAGE. This is a harukakontaro fic. When hormones rage. Not best at summaries so just read. it's good. Plz R&R. Warnin: Lemon


_**Hey everyone. So you know I am accepting challenges for writing. **_

_**This is number two: a kinky bondage story between harua and Kontaro.**_

_**Enjoy and please tell me if I passed by your standards. **_

_**Much appreciated, Cya later**_

**Hormonal Period**

"You never give me a break!" screamed Yoko before flinging open the door and running out, her shoes clacking on the concrete. "Come back!" called Kontaro, looking out the door and down the street where Yoko was disappearing. Kontaro sighed and rubbed the back of his head before he jumped as Haruka landed next to him. "What did you do this time Kontaro?" he asked, as Yoko disappeared from sight. Kontaro looked up at the handsome demon and pouted saying "I didn't do anything". Haruka smiled slightly down at the white haired boy and just nodded saying "sure" before walking inside with Kontaro following like a puppy. They sat down and Kontaro got the dinner from the kitchen, placing Haruka's bowl in front of him.

Kontaro then sat across from him and they ate in silence. When they were done they packed up and went to bed. Kontaro sighed as he laid down on his bed and stared at the roof. He had started to get a weird feeling when he was around Haruka, he wondered if the demon felt the same vibe or not. Haruka growled and stared at the sky, ignoring the pain in his lower regions. _Damnit, been a demon can suck when you have hormonal periods. Damn, mine's approaching tomorrow night. Kontaro, why is he so damn cute! _He thought. He laid down on his side and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning he woke up covered in sweat. What a dream. It didn't help it involved Kontaro at his command. He grumbled to himself and flew down to the house for breakfast, wondering if Yoko had returned. Haruka found Kontaro staring out the window in the kitchen. Grinning, he went up and touched his shoulder. Kontaro jumped a foot in the air before spinning around with anger written all over his face. "Haruka! I said don't do that!" he yelled, slowing his racing heart.

Haruka laughed before sitting down to eat the breakfast on the table. Kontaro sat opposite him, still mad but it was ebbing away as he watched the demon eat. "Yoko didn't return. I'm looking for her today. Care to join me?" asked Kontaro quietly. Haruka looked up, even though neither showed it; both were worried about the kitsune demon girl. He nodded and they packed up their bowls and left the house. They spent an hour searching town with Kontaro searching the ground and Haruka flying above and far.

They stopped and Kontaro said "she might be in the woods. Come on" before he marched off to the forest. Haruka stared after him before quickly following the white haired boy. Doing his best not to stare at his ass swaying as he ran. They went into the woods and searched for an hour before the sun started to set. Haruka stopped and growled, his body was reacting as his hormones raged wildly inside him. Kontaro came up to him and help up a pair of handcuffs saying "look what I found! Haruka, you alright?". Haruka stared at the handcuffs and then at Kontaro's face, illuminated in the light of the moon. He growled and pushed Kontaro into a tree, holding him in place. Kontaro's eyes widened as Haruka's wings expanded and he picked up Kontaro and flew fast toward his house.

They flew straight home and into Kontaro's room where Haruka was panting harshly. Kontaro was in shock at the sudden change and didn't notice as Haruka handcuffed his hands to the bed posts, one on each side. He came out of shock when his shirt and pants were ripped off; leaving him in juts his boxers. Haruka stared at Kontaro lying on the bed in the light. The moon illuminated his pale skin and made him glow. The soft muscles under the skin moved slowly as Kontaro's breathing hitched and Haruka heard his heart speed up. Growling he stripped himself of clothes other than boxers and crawled onto the bed and up Kontaro's prone body.

Kontaro stared as Haruka advanced on him before he was pressed flush against his own and his face inches away. Then he gave a small gasp when Haruka leaned down and kissed him roughly. Haruka growled as he pushed in his tongue and explored Kontaro's mouth thoroughly. He tasted sweet and made Haruka's body grow hot. He didn't notice Kontaro's eyes close and him kissing back fiercely, he only noticed that their tongues had started a battle of dominance. Haruka growled and quickly won before pulling back and licking a trail down Kontaro's body, leaving small marks where he touched. Kontaro hissed when Haruka sucked on his nipple, rolling the other between his fingers.

Haruka smiled and pulled and twisted the hardened nipple and laughed inside when Kontaro reacted with a moan. By the time the moon rose to its peak Haruka's body was stiff and burning in need to be buried in konatro's heat. Haruka removed Kontaro's boxers to expose his shaft before stroking him. Kontaro groaned loudly, sucking in a breath, as Haruka's long fingers tortured him. The metal of the cuffs were digging into his wrist, preventing him from teasing Haruka back. Then he stared as Haruka removed his boxers, revealing his full eight inch long cock.

Haruka continued to stroke and tease Kontaro before he slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Kontaro immediate stiffened at the intrusion and squirmed as much as he could with the restraints. Haruka was impatient as he quickly inserted two more, stretching and preparing Kontaro for him. When Kontaro started thrusting against his fingers, moaning loudly, Haruka hissed. Then Kontaro yelled out as the fingers in him hit his prostate.

Haruka growled when Kontaro tightened around his ingers before he removed his fingers and slowly pushed in his manhood. Kontaro stiffened again but arched his back as Haruka slid under his back and then he felt his shaft make it's way into his ass. The feeling foreign Kontaro hissed as pain started spreading form his ass. Haruka kissed his eyes, licking away the tears that were staring to form before he sheathed himself completely in Kontaro's tight ass.

"oh god Kontaro! You're so tight!" yelled Haruka before thrusting into Kontaro. Kontaro moaned and bucked his hips to grind against Haruka's, heightening both males pleasure. Kontaro met the demon thrust for thust before he screamed Haruka's name out as he came. Haruka felt Kontaro's muscles clamp around him and he yelled out as he spilled his seed into Kontaro. Both males collapsed, sweaty and panting. Haruka undid the handcuffs before he foud Kontaro had rolled over and off his body. Haruka looked at the white haired boy as his senses returned. His eyes widened as he realised he had practically raped Kontaro.

He moved away and sat on the edge, full of shame. Kontaro watched as the mighty demon eater looked away and sat on the bed in shame. Grinning, Kontaro crawled over and hugged the demon from behind. Haruka stiffened as he said "sorry Kontaro". Kontaro simply kissed haruka's cheek and muttered "if it helps, I have always liked you but it is my turn to torture". Haruka felt himself been pulled back so that he was pushed onto the bed.

He stared at Kontaro as the white haired boy grinned and kissed his way down to his navel. Haruka watched as Kontaro smirked up at him before taking him into his mouth. The raven haired man hissed loudly as Kontaro licked and suckled his shaft, enticing wave after wave of pleasure in him. He moaned loudly as he felt his climax already approaching. He thrust his hips up, going deeper into Kontaro's mouth before he came. Kontaro smiled as he felt Haruka release and swallowed it all.

He sucked hard, making his orgasm last for what seemed forever until he had wrung the last drop from the demon. The demon under him collapsed after the best orgasm he had ever had. He felt Kontaro laugh and oull back before crawling up to lay next to the now weak demon. Kontaro kissed Haruka softly before placing his head on the demons tanned shoulder and saying "love you Haruka" before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Haruka stared down at the mop of white hair that spilled on his shoulder. The boy continued to amaze him and he mumbled "I love you too Kontaro". He smiled and brushed a stray hair from the younger boys eyes before pulling Kontaro close and falling asleep as well.

* * * * *

Yoko stood on the street and walked slowly toward home. Who knew there were so manhy damn alleys that led back home. She had got lost first in the woods and then in the back alleys to hide from Haruka. She sighed as she finally stood at the door and went in before stopping. She heard a "HARUKA!" echoing though the house and a loud moan followed it. Her eyes widened as she went upstairs toward the sound and peaked in before she flew back.

Her eyes wide and her hand to her mouth she ran out of the house to the tenji's house to explain what she had seen. A mix of horror, disgust and happiness swelled inside her. She was a bit shocked at the sight, disgusted it was two men but happy they had found each other. Still, the tenji would love to hear about this, he always wanted dirt on Haruka and Kontaro. Now he had the perfect blackmail. Yoko grinned and slowed, and so did she.

_**Yay, I finally finished Challenge no. 2: kinky bondage.**_

_**So how did I do? Reviews and flames welcomed.**_

_**Plz R&R**_

_**Cya later**_


End file.
